


不好用的读心术

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 姐妹两个发现自从那个带着箱子的英国人和麻鸡到来后，对方都有些不对劲，到底是怎么回事呢？





	不好用的读心术

     Queenie是个天生的读心者，就算不用摄魂取念，她也能轻易从眼神和肢体语言中猜到一个人的想法。 可今天，她的读心术似乎不太好用，准确地说，是对她的姐姐不太好用了，自从Queenie领了那两个男人回来以后。当然当然，这可不是指摄魂取念，早在十几年前Queenie就向Tina保证过不对她用摄魂取念，这没什么关系，反正Tina想的她都懂。而用Tina的原话来说则是：“我没什么要特意瞒着你的Queenie，但毫无隐私让我没有安全感，你知道，尤其小时候……”然后Queenie温柔地抱住了高她半头的姐姐，嘴唇贴着她的面颊轻声安慰着，“我懂，Tina，我懂的。你不想，我就会克制，你是我唯一的姐妹。”

 

    说实话，Tina带回两个男人的事实真的让Queenie吃了一惊，这是什么情况，多年未曾露面的情敌出现了？Queenie抬头与他们对视，但掠过大脑的没什么暧昧情节，这让她稍稍放下心来。她知道Tina一直想戴罪立功，但期间他们三个好像出了点小问题，魔法国会也扯了进来，混乱、不解、惊奇、烦躁，她感觉得到。现在不是什么太平日子，希望别出什么大事的好。但危机解除还是让她感到一阵放松。

 

    Tina互相介绍了彼此后，Queenie兴奋地打了个招呼：“嗨，你是我见过的第一个麻鸡！”她向两位陌生人热情地招了招手。 

 

    “你该把衣服换上。”Tina看着只穿一件单衣家居服的妹妹说。旁人瞧上去没什么，但Queenie可看出了Tina隐隐的烦躁。那是她的小动作，右手伸进裤兜，左手不停地在她浓密的短发里揉啊揉。每当Tina这么做了，就代表着有困扰她的事。她的傻Tina总是这样，明明心里有事，却总什么都不说。

 

    看来他们惹的事儿还不小，触到Tina气头上了。Queenie办了个鬼脸，漫不经心地挥挥魔杖，让她那件挂在衣架上的丝绸蓝外套自己套到身上。但能带到家里来，说明还有补救的机会，可Tina还是显得很不高兴，并且在短短几分钟里这烦躁就有变强的意味。她疑惑地穿好衣服转过身，看见Tina恼怒地盯着那个留着小胡子的小胖子，而那个不自知的小胖还瞪圆了眼睛，满脸惊艳地盯着自己，这让他看上去比那个英国人还呆，白胖的脸颊像一个香喷喷的大面包。Queenie噗地笑出来，但立刻又憋了回去，她看见Tina转而也瞪了她一眼。这是迁怒，Queenie想。

 

    Queenie指引着一大堆厨房用具，让这些锅碗瓢盆各就其位，然后她为大家烤了面包卷。那个高个的卷发英国人还一脸不自在地站着，然后那个留着小胡子的麻鸡拼命向他挤眼晃头表示想加入晚餐。而她亲爱的姐姐，反常地并没有热情招待他们坐下，只是双手环在前面看着那两个人的小互动。他们真的把Tina气到了，可既然这么生气，为什么还要把他俩领过来破坏她们的二人世界呢？Queenie疑惑地再次看向Tina，但除了Tina有点后悔带他们回家以外，依然什么都没看出来。所以到底怎么了？

 

    “我喜欢烹饪。”大家陆续入座后，她先找了个不容易出错的话题，但后来证明她还是错了。

 

    “我也是。”那个麻鸡自豪地说。

 

     “真巧，所以你们平时是怎么做的？”Queenie睁大眼睛，好奇地歪头看着Jacob问，就像麻鸡觉得魔法神奇一样，身为女巫的Queenie同样觉得不会魔法的麻鸡们能做成每件事很神奇。

 

    之后就是两个大厨对厨艺的讨论，她没想到这个小厨子还挺可爱的。他对她讲述的是一个全新的世界，和Queenie的完全不同。

 

    “你擅长做什么？”Jacob搭话。

 

    “我都很擅长，不过让我猜猜，你看起来很擅长烤面包。”Queenie调皮地眨了眨眼，这当然是她读到的，但同时她又想到第一眼看见Jacob时自己对他大面包的形象概括，觉得自己真是太有才了。

 

     “你猜对了！”Jacob为女神惊喜地一吸气。

 

    “多吃点Jacob。”Tina突然开口，说着抬头看了眼餐桌。Queenie发现她偷偷地往自己这边瞄了一眼，她也偷偷和她吐吐舌头，但Tina这一眼太快，还没来得及注意到。

 

    “谢谢，我第一次吃到魔法做出来的烤面包，简直完美！”

 

     “你烤的不好吗？你们用什么加热食物？”

 

    “用火，我们只要一扭开关，炉子里就有火了，然后我们就可以烘烤食物了。”Jacob带着自豪认真地解释。

 

     “和魔法一样！”Queenie惊叹道。“那——”

 

    “咳咳。”Tina再次打断。

 

    Queenie第四次看见两道隐蔽的眼刀才后知后觉地意识到她可爱的姐姐不高兴是因为他们俩了。要不是她知道Tina不喜欢Jacob，她几乎以为她是在吃醋！这真的很不正常，Queenie用力戳了下自己的盘子，而最不正常的是，她居然不知道Tina在因为什么而不正常。介于两姐妹的各怀心事和男孩子们的不知所措，之后的晚餐都在一片“祥和”的安静中度过。

 

    她和Tina相依为命这么多年，就算前阵子她被剥去奥罗的职位都没见她今天这般——烦躁，是因为那个讷讷的英国小呆子么，还是那个爱笑的麻鸡大面包？他们到底给她的Tina惹了多少麻烦，Tina在饭桌上不间断的那两道眼刀可不是闹着玩着。Queenie这么想着，又一挥魔杖，煮好了两杯氤氲着轻薄雾气的香甜热可可，她刚才从那个叫Jacob的脑子里读到的，而Newt似乎并不准备喝什么，但出于礼节，她想还是准备两杯的好。

 

    Queenie端着托盘向外走去，正好看见Tina头仰在客厅的沙发扶手上打盹儿。她还穿着之前的白色V领衬衫，胸前扣子保守地开到第二颗。一定是累坏了，Queenie看着Tina锁着的眉头。她放下托盘，仔细地端详她姐姐因为疲倦而略显苍白的面颊，她该好好睡一觉，而非蜷缩在沙发的一角。Queenie拨弄了一下Tina不肯好好打理的凌乱短发，它们在发梢处有些俏皮的弯曲。她坏心眼地挥了挥魔杖，让它们灵活地往Tina的耳朵和鼻孔里钻。突如其来的骚扰让Tina左右摆着头，企图避开恼人的毛毛狗一样的东西，但终究无可奈何。Queenie则不可自抑地抿着嘴偷笑，看着平时在工作中不苟言笑的奥罗满脸的头发，它们钻进耳朵和鼻孔里进行小小的捣乱，活像在Tina脸上插了无数个黑色小管子。这时的Tina显得那么可爱，没有任何的防御，没有小时候说教的小大人模样，也没有后来抓罪犯的严肃认真，完全露出她在家里只展现给Queenie一个人的柔软细腻。Queenie蹲下贴近她的姐姐兼室友，纤细的手指抚了下她的脸颊，停下了她无聊的恶作剧。

 

    Tina的眉头在头发散去时舒展了开来，同时她的脑袋无意识地蹭了下Queenie的手心。Queenie单手捧着Tina的脸颊，看着她浓浓的眉毛，高挺的鼻尖，轻启的嘴唇，没由来地就想去亲她，然后用舌尖堵住她的口腔，让她说不出话来。接着她可以把手伸进Tina白色的衬衫，摸她光滑的后背，解开束缚着她的黑色胸衣，把它们一把扯掉，然后慢慢地揉着那方柔软，还有尖端挺立的红豆，她想轻轻地捏住她们，她想听见Tina为此呻吟。她可以让Tina也对自己做这样的事。然后她们脱掉上衣，向下……不，停下！Queenie对自己说并晃了晃头似是要把什么赶走，她有些为自己的想法感到羞耻。但没办法，谁让她就是喜欢她却又不能说呢？还好精通摄魂取念的是她而非Tina，Queenie又贼贼地笑了笑，她可没想告诉Tina对她不纯洁的幻想。她害羞地只是亲了亲Tina的嘴角，并暗自在脸旁握了握拳头，神色飞扬地连眉梢都跟着翘起来，为这近水楼台先得月的偷腥而感到小小的兴奋脸红。她刚一离开，Tina就打了个喷嚏，这才醒了过来。Queenie趁着Tina反应过来之前给了她一个清理一新，接着迅速收起刚才的放肆，像没事人一样问沙发上刚睁开眼睛的人：“累了么，回房间休息吧。”

 

    可Tina却摇了摇头表示自己没事儿。“那是什么？”她地指着Queenie身旁浮着的托盘问。

 

    “给新客人的热可可。”Queenie耸着肩答道，“那个可爱的麻鸡想喝。”

 

    “他想喝你就做，你还亲自给他送过去。你不会看上他了吧？”Queenie无措地看着她姐姐从刚睁开眼的温柔又变成饭桌上那种压抑着的烦躁，她做错什么了么？“太晚了，你去睡觉吧Queenie。我给他们送去，我还有点事要叮嘱。”

 

    “那一会儿见。”Queenie不小心扫了下Tina的思想，她真的不是有意的。但也没关系，她还是一样感到迷惑——她看到的尽是今晚的情景，但今晚在她眼里和任一个晚上一样平常，除了多出两个人。

 

    Queenie恍惚地回到卧室躺进温暖的被窝，直到Tina也回来从后面抱住她时她都在想，她的读心术到底是怎么失灵的？Tina到底在想什么？第二次发问，谁能告诉她今天到底怎么回事？但Tina的怀抱把这些胡思乱想都终结掉了。虽然那两个人的到来破坏了原本属于只属于她俩的晚餐时间，但因此得到的福利也足以弥补了不是么？Queenie稍微扭了扭，生怕被Tina一个不小心察觉到她快的不正常的心跳，砰砰砰的，那么快，仿佛下一秒就会自己蹦出胸膛，诉说她那点藏起来的小心思。她觉得身子轻飘飘的，这感觉就像回到了小时候，小时候的Tina也会这般抱着她，告诉她别害怕，一切有我在。或许早在那时，Queenie就已经心动了。那时Tina的手臂还没有这么长，Queenie还没有这么苗条，Tina要用两只手才能把她抱进怀里，才好轻声安慰。但Queenie不怕的，她想，只要有她在，她就不怕。

 

    “他一点也不帅。”Tina忽然开口。

 

    “谁？”Queenie睁开眼问道。

 

    “Jacob，那个麻鸡。”

 

    “的确，但他很可爱不是么？”Queenie想到他傻傻的样子，的确很逗。

 

    “他不可爱，他喜欢你。”Tina微微起身凑近Queenie的耳朵说，并认真地抓住了她的手，“你肯定看出来了吧。”

 

    “我魅力无限～”Queenie回握住Tina，并小心地用食指在她手心里画圈圈，Tina主动握住她让她感到小小的甜蜜。虽然好像有什么不对，但她又说不出是什么。不过直觉告诉她不会是坏事。

 

    “不准喜欢他。”Tina又抓住她的手，不让她乱动。

 

    我只喜欢你，Queenie想，但她并不敢说出来。“我本来也没有喜欢他。”

 

    “嗯，那就好。”Tina满意地拍了拍她的肩，转过身打算睡觉。Queenie感觉到Tina原本紧绷着的身子一下子放松下里，就像等这个答案等了很久一样。

 

    “好什么？有什么不对么？”她觉得自己好像有点明白了，而这简直……太惊喜了！这就是为什么Tina着一个晚上都显得不正常的原因，而她居然笨到没看出来！梅林的三角裤，Tina当然是在吃醋，但不是为那两个外来者，而是为了她！一切都说的通了，她为什么才意识到呢？天哪！

 

    “当然不对，你不可以喜欢他。”Tina再次强调。哦是的，就这样，来吧姐姐，说出来！

 

    “我当然可以喜欢他，只是我不喜欢而已。但总会有我喜欢的人的，不是么？”Queenie继续引诱着。

 

    “不是！这不行！”她听见Tina立刻反驳道。

 

    “有什么不行的，你不期待一个高大英俊的潇洒男人带你走进一场恋爱么？”Queenie也转过身，变成与Tina面对面，她们温热的呼吸暧昧地打在彼此脸上，让Queenie有些痒痒的，但她要看见她的反应，而不光是用听的。

 

    过了好一会儿她都没听见说话声，但她并不着急，她很有耐心的。她不想急着逼她，而这一刻也值得等待。“我不期待……”Tina最终说，“我没想过结婚，我从没想过嫁人什么的，我本想和你就这么一辈子来着，你知道。但你想么，你喜欢什么样的？”

 

    “我喜欢奥罗，一米七三的个头那种，棕色短发，发梢要卷卷的。眼睛要像醇韵的浓咖啡。很温柔善良，但有时比较冲动，最好正义感爆棚到被贬职。”Queenie又摸上了Tina的脸颊，但这次是在她意识清醒的时候。“平时做事很认真很厉害，抓过黑吧里一半以上的罪犯，但却又会因为四季交替而伤感，在难过时会跑到我怀里哭鼻子。对我的厨艺不能挑三拣四，我做什么都要说好吃。最重要的是——“说到这里她顿了一下，借着烛光她看见Tina一会儿疑惑一会儿高兴的脸颊，“ **她** 要和我 **两小无猜。** ” 

 

    “要求有点多啊，但听起来还不错的样子。”她看见她姐姐眼睛里最后的挣扎。

 

    “你就是这么夸自己的么？”Queenie盯着Tina的眼睛问，然后只有一瞬间，她吻住了她。她知道她会喜欢的，她颤动的睫毛已经说明了一切。

 

    现在，终于，她可以亲身尝试那些幻想了。

—FIN—


End file.
